Contact centers frequently encounter calls being conducted between parties and agents of the contact centers in which situations arise where the parties and/or the agents provide sensitive information. “Sensitive information” is understood to be any type of information that may be desired to be limited in its exposure. For example, a party may call the contact center to purchase a product and during the call, the party may provide his credit card number to pay for the product. In this example, the credit card number is considered to be sensitive information. In many instances, calls involving the disclosure of sensitive information may be recorded for a number of various reasons and contact centers may be required to comply with governmental regulations, industry standards, and/or corporate policies that prohibit the storing of sensitive information using unsecure methods and/or unlimited access controls. Therefore, the contact centers may wish to “cleanse” any recordings having sensitive information.
Today, many contact centers rely on scripted or previously-structured workflows to attempt to identify occurrences where sensitive information is likely discussed and then halt recording during these occurrences so that the sensitive information is not recorded. However, using this type of approach for “cleansing” recordings of sensitive information is only effective if the sensitive information falls within a structured pattern and/or workflow. Therefore, any deviation from a script or workflow that results in an occurrence where sensitive information is conveyed outside of a structured pattern and/or workflow is likely to be missed. Therefore, a need exists in the industry for identifying occurrences where sensitive information is conveyed in an “unstructured” manner to avoid accidental storage of sensitive information that was conveyed outside of a structured pattern and/or workflow. Accordingly, it is with respect to this consideration and others that the disclosure herein is presented.